Veela Through Time
by ladybukworm
Summary: Harry is being betrayed left and right, can his true friends and a trip back in time help him reclaim his life and his love? DMHP yaoi my first fic, if you criticize please give me something to improve upon, no flames plz


Veela Through Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters *sigh* but a girl can dream right?

Summery: Harry is being betrayed left and right, can his true friends and a trip back in time help him reclaim his life and his love? DMHP

"there planning on doing something horrible to you next time you go over there!"

Percy exclaimed. Harry at this point was annoyed, four Weasleys had come through his fireplace at TWO in the MORNING to spend the next hour apologizing to him for some grievance he hasn't heard yet. It's not like he was asleep or anything, he rarely did that anymore after the incident, but his uncle was asleep right upstairs and he really did not want a beating at the moment.

"Who is going to do what? And for the last time, stop apologizing!" he whispered. Bill was the one who answered with, "There is no time to explain, we need to get you out of here before mum and da come to get you tomorrow!"

So without further ado the twins summoned all of his stuff, handed him his wand and flood out. Bill, Charley, and Percy all sent stunners and silencing charms at him and disaperated with him in tow.

When they got to wherever they went Bill released Harry and said, "now we can talk calmly. Sorry about all that but we needed the muggles who were coming down the stairs to think you were being kidnapped so that they would tell the old coot that when they are asked." Harry saw the sense in this, but he was still sceptical about the whole thing and kept his wand in his hand. When no answers to his questions seemed forthcoming, he prompted them with a "well?" This seemed to reawaken all of the brothers senses and the twins started speaking, "We understand if you hate us after this" "we would to" "but we swear" "we had no idea" Bill finally cut them off there, I was getting use to there tennis match speech patterns, but I would like the story today, not next week.

"We were eavesdropping on the order as usual and we didn't expect to get anything more than usual, but the twins have been working on a new item which works like the extendable ear but is in two parts, so we planted one of the parts in the meeting room and none of the anti-eavesdropping spell did anything to it. We heard more than we ever wanted to hear, Mum was complaining to Dumbles that you had stopped spilling all of your thoughts to her dear won-won and they couldn't give him anything new, then he said that they wouldn't get their payment until they did something usefull. Mum asked him what he would like them to do and he started explaining the properties of a potion he said he wanted them to have you take that would renew your hatred for Malfoy and have you forget any remorse towards him so that your loyalty would stay on the side of the light." Bill stopped there to see how Harry was taking the news and was surprised to see that he was nodding his head with a bleak expression on his face. " I have suspected that Ron was a fake ever sense fourth year when he just came right back to me when he figured it was 'safe' to be my friend again, Ginny it was always easy to tell that her hero worship of me was a front. As for your mum, sorry but that isn't much of a surprise either, she would always fuss about my weight, but when she found out I was being abused she sort of shrugged it off. Your da is a surprise though, I think he is just in fear of your mum's that I know all of this, what are we going to do?"

The brothers all shared a look and turned back to Harry. Charley then asked him sheepishly, "You know about the Weasley temper right?" Harry nodded, confused and slightly weary. "Well, Percy has the worst temper, second only to Ron. He confronted Mun about it afterwards and and as a result got booted out of the house, The rest of us claimed to not know what he was talking about when the asked us later, so that we could stay and find out more." Bill took over again at this point, "We later found out that we were supposed to tell you that Percy got into a fight with Da about Fudge and the way the ministry is run and that he walked out. We decided then that we needed to save you from all of them so we got Percy and came to you, thats all we know."

Harry sifted through the monologue and found the most crucial question to ask, "Why did they think I was straying from the light side? I've been sending my letters to Ron every week and they all say the same thing they have ever said." George answered this, "you used the exact same wording for every letter and they figured that you were sinking into a depression and they worried that if you grieved so long for someone that you weren't supposed to like (because of the potion the headmaster was giving you) that you would start defying him and eventually turn from all of them."

Harry decided that they needed Faulks there and so he called her there, he had forgotten that he was the only one who knew that she wasn't loyal to the old coot.

"Oh No!"

"guys calm down"

"He's found us!"

"Guys?!"

"We need to get out of here"

"GUYS!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Harry in confusion, Harry just sighed and stroked the bird's head. "Everyone, this is Faulkletang, she has been spying on the headmaster for me and my predecessors since before even your parents were born, She is currently my Phoenix and hates the old coot with a passion much greater than most humans could understand." now everyone was confused, but it was Bill who finally asked the first question, still acting (sort of) as the spokesman. "When did this come about?" "in my second year right after I saved Ginny I spoke with Lucius, he's a nice guy but kind of stiff. After that Faulks spoke to me for the first time, she sort of became a self proclaimed mother figure, she started teaching me everything I needed to know as both a wizard and as the Master of a very powerful family bloodline. Then, after Draco kill... after the accident, we came up with a plan for me to go back in time to a) get Draco back b)train more and c)get out from under Dumbles thumb, so she started telling me what I would need to do once I got back there. So I have a plan, but I would be grateful for your help."

"What can we do for you Harry?" "I need one of you to get Hermione for me, it had better be the twins, she likes you both and she trusts you, she says that the only ones you can trust are the ones who are openly dishonest." He smiled at that and the twins grinned at each other impishly before getting up, saluting Harry playfully, and flooing out. He turned to the others, "I need some things before I can go through with this."


End file.
